What's In A Name and Other Scenes
by XinconceivableX
Summary: One-shot. A little glimpse into the beginnings of Remus and Tonks' relationship. Remus just can't get over how delicious Tonks smells. Fluffy, wolfy goodness. Some language and some suggestive themes. A thank you for the first 100 reviews to Magic That Binds!
1. Chapter 1

**And here it is. My promised One-shot that I told you all I was going to do as a thank you for all the continued support while I write 'Magic That Binds'. As I said this is a glimpse into what Remus and Tonks were talking about when Hermione walked in on them the morning she came back.**

 **This CAN be read as a stand alone one-shot, so even if you haven't read my story that this is based on, that's cool.**

 **And this has also not been beta'd, I'll eventually get there, but for now if you want to help me out and point things out, that would be appreciated.**

 **Again thank you all SOOOOOO much for all the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Remus was making toast. No—strike that. He was _trying_ to make toast and his efforts were turning out to be a spectacular failure. He looked down at the two squares of offensive bread with a little growl. This was ridiculous. He was a grown wizard, had been a professor of magic at Hogwarts. How could he not master a simple Cooking Charm?

He was about to scrap his botched attempt at the culinary arts and start again when a delicious scent wafted through his nostrils, tickling his sensitive nose pleasantly. He immediately perked up and took another greedy inhale of the aroma that had been, as of lately, driving him crazy.

Honey suckles, leather, nail polish and amber…

 _Nymphadora_.

Had he been a werecat instead of a werewolf he probably would have purred, as embarrassing as that confession was. His cheeks flushed a little at the thought, and he wondered for the millionth time what was wrong with him. His entire world was being flipped upside down by a mere slip of a girl and he was fighting a losing battle trying to stop it.

He found himself stealing glimpses of her whenever he could. Sitting by her in Order meetings just to feel the warmth of her body heat against the side of his arm, searching his mind for any joke he could think of just to hear her bubbling laughter, and opening doors for her just so he could see that pretty blush.

He was consumed with thoughts of his witch—no _the_ witch. Tonks wasn't his. He had to remember that. She would never be his. Why should she be? She, a young witch in her prime, beautiful, funny, likable. And him. What was he but a washed up werewolf with no job, no name for himself, and no prospects?

His inner wolf itched at his brain in irritation, and he roughly shook his head to clear it. Damn the full moon. It was only three days away and he could already feel his wolf pushing to get out. It was a problem that was only amplified when a certain metamorphagus was around him. It was yet another reason why he needed to keep his distance. The last thing he wanted was for his overly aggressive wolfy side to hurt her. He would never forgive himself if that happened.

He took another deep breath. She was right behind him now, and from the utter silence that had taken over the kitchen, he knew she was trying to catch him off guard, to beat the predator at his own game. _Silly witch…_

"It's rude to sneak up on people," he said, a flirtatious and teasing tone had entered his bland statement before he could get a hold on his tongue.

"Oh, come on!" Tonks exclaimed, clearly displeased. Remus turned around and watched her throw her hands up in exasperation. He couldn't keep the satisfied smile at bay, as her face scrunched up in annoyance.

 _Merlin, she's cute when she's mad_. She made such a perfect picture with her bright, pink hair and leather-studded jewelry. Normally the punk look wasn't something that attracted Remus but on her it just looked so…Tonks, that he just didn't care.

One of her tiny fingers poked his chest and her brown eyes stared at him in accusation, the color of the irises changing to a fiery red. "How on Earth did you know I was there this time!? I did everything perfectly!"

Remus tapped his nose, his smile still as big as ever. "Werewolf, remember? Even if I can't see or hear you, I can still smell you," he informed her.

She huffed, sticking out her tongue at him. "Well, that's not fair. How am I supposed to get around smell? There's no spell or potion to temporarily get rid of your scent."

"But there is one to dull it down so most magical creatures can't pick up on it, save the occasional Dragon or Crup."

Tonks took another step towards him, and jabbed him in his side playfully. "Well then, you gotta show me, oh wise one. Do your professorly duties."

"Technically I'm not a professor anymore," he replied.

So close…gods she was so close. His hands gripped the counter to stop himself from grabbing the witch and burying his face in her sweet, bare neck…that would look so much better marked. With his mark. Made by his teeth.

He shuddered at the mental picture of imprints in the shape of his teeth permanently painting the little dip between her neck and shoulder. A pleased growl nestled in his chest, but he pressed it down, shaking his head again. Damn this moon!

 _Get a hold of yourself Remus. No biting, no marking, no nothing. You'll scare her away if you don't get control._

"Once a professor, always a professor, Remus. So are you going to teach me the spell or what?" The witch stared at him with big, pleading eyes. Her bottom lip pushed out in an adorable pout that brought a burning blush to his cheeks. _Yeah, like I can really say no to that._

"Sure," he croaked, cleared his throat, and then repeated himself in a more confident voice. "Sure."

The smile she gave him made his stomach flip.

"Awesome!" Tonks leaned forward to give him a hug, and a fresh wave of her scent covered him like a blanket. His mind clouded from the olfactory bliss and his hands immediately came to her waist, holding the younger woman to him. His head leaned forward, and his nose dived into her fragrant hair. Merlin she smelled good. He unconsciously pulled her closer. He was drowning in her scent, and he wanted more, needed more.

His nose skimmed through her hair, traveling down until it could trail along the column of her neck. Her pulse was beating hypnotically and his mouth watered to taste it. Just a small taste.

 _God you smell so good…_

"Um, thanks." Nymphadora's gasped words had him blinking down at her.

"What?" he asked, his head still woozy.

"You said I smelled good…sooooo…thanks," she responded, looking away from him at some point over his shoulder. Her entire face was flushed red.

"I did?" he asked, finally snapping out the daze that had fogged his brain up and realizing exactly how close they were and just where his hands had landed.

He dropped his arms immediately, taking a healthy step back. _Oh fuck, she must think I'm some lecherous old man. She'll never want to talk to me again._ He quickly tried to salvage the situation.

"I don't know what came over me. It was inexcusable—"

Nymphadora's face became redder and redder. "No, really, it's okay."

Remus shook his head. "No, I mean it. I'm sorry about that. I must be more tired than I thought."

The pink in her hair dulled a bit, and she looked away, a frown pulling at her mouth.

 _Damn, she must be really mad at me. Come on, Remus. Try to make it right._

Scooping up her hands, he peered down at her earnestly. "Please," he said. "Forgive me, Nymphadora."

Tonks released a tired sigh, then smiled wryly at him. "Fine, you're forgiven, but only if you never use that horrible name again."

"What?" He stared at her, utterly confused.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Nymphadora," she clarified. "I hate that name. Don't know what Mum was thinking sacking me with that one. It's horrendous!"

"No it's not. I like your name," he assured her. He loved it, in fact. It was unique, strong, beautiful, just like her.

Tonks looked at him as if he were sporting two heads. "Are you nuts? It's ghastly. Why would you like a name like Nymphadora?"

"Because it's your name." The words popped out of his mouth without a second thought.

Tonks stared at him, both touched and shocked. "Well," she finally said, stepping closer to him with a warm, impish smile. "Aren't you the regular charmer?"

Remus swallowed. "I um…"

A slender finger appeared in front of his face and pressed against his lips. Tonks smiled at him brightly and leaned up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "For what it's worth, I like your name too. It's very distinguished. But if you must use my first name, then call me Dora, at least."

"Dora," he tested the name on his lips and found that he liked it. "I'm afraid breaking up my name doesn't yield nearly as pleasant results."

"That's ok." She winked at him. "I'll just have to think up a different nickname for you."

"Sirius and James used to call me Moony," he offered, because he found he really liked the idea of this witch being so familiar with him.

"Nah, I'm going to have to think up something new, something fresh just between you and me."

"Alright," he whispered. He liked that idea even more. A nickname just for him, shared between just them. It was nice, intimate. Remus smiled down at her and allowed himself to lean into her body, soaking up her warmth. He would castigate himself for this moment of weakness later. Right now he was too happy to care.

* * *

 **And cue Hermione walking in and interrupting this fabulous moment.**

 **Alright, that's it for now. Thanks again for reading and check out the pic that inspired this one, 'Magic That Binds', if you haven't already.**

 **As always, ~please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I found these still on my computer a while ago. They're nothing big, just deleted scenes from my current fic, _Magic That Binds,_ but I decided that I might as well share them. Hope you like em, short though they are.**

* * *

 **Deleted scene between Severus and Minerva, from chap. 8. I originally had McGonagall visit Severus while he was recouping before Dumbledore showed up, but the chapter was already long enough, and it didn't flow as well with this part in. So, it, unfortunately, had to go.**

Peace and quiet.

Relaxing into his pillow, Severus reveled in the silence of his rooms. There was no fussing mediwitch breathing down his neck or a hen-pecking Headmaster hanging over him, waiting for his eyes to pop over. It was just him, his comfortable bed and the solitude of his room.

Perfect.

 _But it could be better,_ he thought, his eyes wandering towards his liquor cabinet. Poppy would kill him, no doubt. And Albus would probably have a word or two, but they weren't here, were they? He got up and poured himself a glass.

"What do you think you are doing?" Minerva ushered herself through Severus' floo, brushing off the dust on her robes.

"Taking my medicine", Severus muttered. He tipped his glass back and let the whiskey burn its way down his throat.

"Interesting medicine, I don't recall Poppy prescribing that for you. In fact I believe you were told to stay away from alcohol until you were fully recovered", she shuffled over to an armchair and plopped down letting out a long sigh.

"Is that what she said? I don't recall", Severus put his glass down, but didn't move to join her beside the fire. He hoped she would take the hint and make her visit short.

She didn't, in fact, take the hint and called for a house elf to bring tea and biscuits. Soon she was settled into her seat and nursing a hot cup of tea between her hands. In between sips she said, "Well take a seat and eat something".

"I'd rather stand thank you", he replied instead, glaring at her. Never mind the fact that his back was aching six ways to Sunday, and his favorite chair suddenly looked extremely comfortable at the moment. He knew the minute he sat down, she would try to wheedle a conversation out of him. She would ask him how he was. He would snap out that he was fine. Then she would look at him with those concerned eyes, he would feel damn guilty and then she would make a point to stay and talk to him-to reassure him that he had friends to support him or something like that. Shit, he had been hoping to skip all that.

"What do you want?"

Minerva snorted not at all impressed by his imposing attitude. "Oh stuff it Severus, that glare might work on your students but I assure you it doesn't work on me. Now, sit down and eat something before I throw a hex at you so nasty that you'll be speaking gibberish for a week!"

Severus did as he was told, grumbling. He tore off a piece of biscuit roughly and shoved it in his mouth.

Minerva pressed forward, primly wiping the crumbs around her mouth with a napkin. "Now, I came down here to make sure that you were feeling alright."

 _Here we go_. Severus settled into his chair and prepared himself for, "the talk".

* * *

 **This was taken from chap. 7, right before Hermione finds Severus bleeding in the Hallway. She initially made a pit stop at the kitchens, and it was on her walk back from there that she spotted out favorite Potions master. While I love Dobby's character, it just** **didn't fit with the rest of the chapter.**

Sighing in frustration, the young witch sat back in her chair to look out one of the nearby windows. The sky had darkened considerably and the moon was now the only light source hanging in the clouds. She had been in the library for hours. How long exactly, she couldn't tell, but it had to have been long enough for dinner to come and go.

An audible gurgle from her stomach confirmed her suspicions, and with a roll of her eyes, she gingerly got up from her seat. _A trip to the kitchens is in order,_ she mused _,_ putting away her books and muttering goodbye to Madame Pince. She briskly walked down to the portrait of fruit guarding the kitchens and tickled the pear to get inside.

Upon her entrance, every House Elf immediately stopped what they were doing to stare at her, most with distrust. It seemed they still hadn't forgiven her for trying to free them in her fourth year.

 _Good_ , she thought. She hadn't given up on freeing them, anyway. She was just stowing it away until after Voldemort was dealt with.

"Um, hello," she started, "I was wondering if I could get a snack."

A small head popped from behind one of the doors. "Misses Harry Potter's Friend!" Dobby squealed, bouncing over to her side. His outfit, made up of entirely socks, flickered with his movements.

"Hello, Dobby," she said, patting the small Elf on his shoulder. "Are those a new pair of socks I see?"

The House Elf's excitement multiplied. "Oh, yes! The headmaster gives Dobby the pair last weeks for a 'raise'. Dobby is being very proud of them, misses." He took off the two socks that were hanging from his ears and presented them to her. The first was green with blue stripes and glitter and the second was bright yellow with a picture of two doves kissing on the front.

"These are very lovely, Dobby." The Elf beamed.

"Thank you, Misses. What can Dobby do for you?"

Hermione bit her cheek, glancing around the kitchens at the Elves pointedly ignoring them now. "I was hoping to get a small snack. That won't get you in trouble, will it?"

"Oh, not at all! Not all!" Dobby grabbed her hand and set her at a table. "Sit, please. It's no trouble at all to get food for Misses Harry Potter's friend." He made sure she was comfortable in the little nook area, then trotted off through the door he came in through. When he came back ten minutes later, he was carrying a large tray with fruit, pudding, a few biscuits and a teapot.

Hermione's mouth dropped as she took in the sight of so much food. "Um, this is a rather large **small** snack, Dobby."

The small Elf's eyes misted. "Oh, did the Misses want something else?" Looking around the room, he snatched a rolling pin from the counter and proceeded to bash it over his head in penance. "Bad Dobby. You don't listen to the Miss! Bad! Bad! Bad!" He yelled, each hit getting progressively harder.

Horrified with her choice of words, Hermione wrenched the rolling pin out of Dobby's hands. "Oh, please stop! You did well! See, I'm eating." She hastily popped a biscuit in her mouth. "Mmmm! It's delicious, Dobby. Truly, you did well."

Dobby stopped trying to reclaim the cookware and watched Hermione take a bite of pudding. "Is Misses sure?" he sniffed.

"Yes, Misses is definitely sure. And I would appreciate it if you didn't punish yourself for doing such a good job."

Delighted once again, the House Elf flapped his ears. "Dobby is happy that the Misses enjoys her snack."

"Thank you, Dobby," Hermione replied solemnly and watched as he bounced away. She turned to her pile of food. "Now what am I going to do about all of this?"

In the end, she managed to eat a few grapes, half of the pudding and a few more biscuits, all washed down with a cup of tea. What she couldn't eat was vanished away (after making sure no one was looking). She didn't want to insult Dobby again, after all. With a full stomach, she hurried out of the kitchens before any of the other Elves could stuff something else down her throat.


End file.
